


Garden

by Erimin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Goro and Ren are smol boys, Other, Shido family is a happy family, even if the tag said Akechi Goro is not Akechi it's spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: Goro went to the countryside and there meet a boy and know more about his grandfather.





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flowers and honey. Though I didn’t did the honey part.

Goro, at his twelve years old, was making a scene at home, to his parents, who had decided he was going to spend all his summer at his grandparents house, who live in the countryside, after not having seen them for several years.

Goro, of course, didn't want to go, so he used all the tricks and tactics he could to avoid the trip. But none excuse was good enough so, when the weather started to get warmer, he found himself in front of his grandparents house, looking at his parents leaving in their car.

Despite everything he did to not come to this place, he still manages to behave like a good and proper child in front of his grandma and grandpa, he didn't want to cause them too much trouble —or rather, he didn't want his dad to be angry, even less his mom, she could be terrifying in that state—. So, following this idea, the firsts days he spent there were really calm and boring, just reading books or watching tv from time to time.

One afternoon, his grandpa talked to him while he was just sitting down looking at the blue sky.

“Why don't you go outside and play something?” He asked.

Goro looked at him for a few seconds before answering. “I don't really know anyone here, so I prefer to stay at home.”

His grandpa nodded and then enter to the house, leaving Goro alone again.

The next day, in the morning, his grandpa talked to him again, telling him he found a place where he could go and play.

“It's a big place, with a lot of colors and forms, really pretty. I'm sure you'll have fun there.”

Goro was sceptic. The description sounded like a place for kids —and he wasn't a kid—, so he really didn’t wanted to go, but as everything else he did this summer, he did it anyway to please his grandpa.

He followed the directions that the old man gave him and ended up in the front of a school. Goro looked at the place for a few moments before enter. He thought it was weird the school gate was unlocked, but he took the chance anyway.

The doors to enter the building were locked, so he took a detour and walked to the backyard, and when he was there, he thought he probably found the place his grandpa was talking about.

In front of him there was a really big garden, full of colors thanks to the different plants and flowers that were there.

Goro was surprised to found a place like this in the back of a school, after all, in his own school they haven't the space for something big like this. His eyes were shining thanks to the sunlight and the pretty colors. He was smiling, too.

“Uhm, excuse me.”

Goro immediately looked back to the voice. It was from another boy, the same height, and maybe age, as him. Goro felt like he was caught doing something bad, so he was nervous and didn't knew what to answer.

“Ah, uhm, hello…” Goro said.

The boy stared at him, noticeable curious, looking at Goro's clothes and then his face.

“Who are you?” Asked the boy.

Goro didn't knew what to say. ‘A boy from Tokyo, who thought it was a good idea to enter in an empty school’, weird! Even if it was true.

“My grandpa said this place could be fun…” Goro said, embarrassed. “He said here was colorful and pretty…”

The other boy looked surprised but then he smiled, and Goro was surprised this time.

“Can I know your grandfather's name?” Asked the boy.

Goro nodded and answered, “It’s Mitsuhide Shido”.

The face of the boy was even more bright now, fully smiling and looked very happy. Goro couldn’t understand why he was acting like that.

“Teacher Shido! He usually said this place is fun and pretty!”

_Teacher?_ He thought. _My grandpa is a teacher?_

“He is a very good person.” The boy kept talking. “He always help all the students and help me too, taking care of this big garden!”

Goro opened his eyes more, astonished.

“All this was made by you?” He asked, incredulous.

The face of the boy was suddenly red and he to the ground while he played with his hair. “The teacher helped me a lot, teaching me how to do it properly everyday during all the past semester. He was very patient with me… I’m so grateful.” Then he looked at Goro, still very shy. “I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but you have a great grandfather. Makes me a little jealous.”

Goro’s brain was working at full speed processing everything the boy just said, and trying to understanding too. To his eyes, his grandpa was just his grandpa, a very boring and tired old man, without nothing to offer, but the boy in front of him only spoke wonders of that same old, tired man. Maybe he was wrong all this time and his grandpa could be a great person, he just didn’t know him.

“Can I ask you some things? Uhm…”

“Ren Amamiya,” said the boy, answering before Goro even asked. “But you’re the grandson of teacher Shido, so you can call me Ren.”

Goro felt awkward. He was receiving too much credit for just being related to someone else.

“I’m Goro Shido… You can call me by my name too.” Goro said, being shy this time.

“Okay Goro!” Ren said immediately, embarrassing Goro even more. “What you wanted to ask?”

“It’s about my grandpa…”

When he went back to his grandparents house that day, he knew a lot of more things about his grandpa, and even made a friend.

“Oh, so you met Ren?” His grandfather asked. “He is a good boy.” Goro nodded, he was able to confirm it himself. “What do you two talked about?”

Goro felt embarrassed again. Too many times for just one day, he thought.

“We just talked about flowers…” Goro said, then he remembered. “Oh, and we are going to meet tomorrow again.”


End file.
